YuGiOh
by Zer0x922
Summary: This is a really kool story about the tv show Yu-Gi-Oh Its my favorite tv show please rate this story and enjoy it :).
1. Intro

Yu-Gi-Oh Special Event  
  
By: Scottie  
  
Chapter 1- Kiaba Corperation  
  
Chapter 2- Duelist Kingdom Tournament ll  
  
Chapter 3- Some Familiar Faces  
  
Chapter 4- Pegasus Returns  
  
Chapter 5- Yugi Vs Pegasus  
  
Chapter 6- A duel in the shadow Realms  
  
Chapter 7- Who Am i?  
  
Chapter 8- All The mysteries are unlocked  
  
Chapter 9- Merick Revenge  
  
Chapter 10- Yugi Vs Bakura 


	2. Kiaba Corperation

[kiaba walks in the room and see a employee in front of him]  
  
Company People: Kiaba your back we tracked down pegasus.  
  
Kiaba: Good,where is he?  
  
Company People: It seem as he is hosting another tournament.  
  
Kiaba: What!,Impossible i thought he was knocked out for a while.  
  
Company People: Yes but it seem his better.  
  
Mokuba: Seto are you going to enter this tournament?  
  
Kiaba: Mokuba i have to enter to regain my title as the number 1 duelist,  
  
and this time yugi wont stop me.  
  
Mokuba: But what if he steals our soul again,seto.  
  
Kiaba: He wont little brother,i will defeat him in a duel.  
  
Mokuba:i hope so....  
  
[kiaba and mokuba gets on the elevator press the button to go to 1st floor]  
  
[they went out of the elevator and saw a note they opened it]  
  
Note: Greeting seto kiaba you are invited to the  
  
duelist kingdom 2nd tournament.  
  
If you win this tournament you can have 1  
  
request and you win 3 ten million dollar  
  
in cash,Tournament will start at 7:00 pm  
  
all duelist must get on boat befor it starts.  
  
Kiaba: Its 5:30 pm we better hurry.  
  
Mokuba: This sound like the same duelist kingdom.  
  
Kiaba: We better hurry mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Let's go big brother.  
  
[they walked out the door and saw a rare hunter]  
  
Rare Hunter1: You must defeat me to pass.  
  
Kiaba: I don't have time for you Let's go mokuba.  
  
Rare Hunter2: Your not going any where.  
  
Rare Hunter3: you must defeat 1 of us to get pass.  
  
Mokuba: I guess we dont have any choice seto.  
  
Kiaba: I accept your duel.  
  
Life Points: [Kiaba]-[2000] [Rare Hunter1]-[2000]  
  
[Rare Hunter1 And Kiaba Says "It's TIme To Duel!" The same time]  
  
[both player draws 5 card]  
  
Kiaba Card - [Blue Eyez,De Spell,Gate Guardian,Summoned Skull,Armed Ninja]  
  
Rare Hunter1 Card - [left arm of exodia,right arm of exodia,Red eyes,Moutain,Umi]  
  
Kiaba: Great i already have 1 blue eyez.  
  
Rare Hunter1: What a lucky draw i already got 2 piece of exodia hehe!!  
  
Kiaba: I play the blue eyes white dragon[3000/2500]in attack mode.  
  
Rare Hunter1:I lay 1 card face down,And Play this card in defense mode.  
  
Kiaba: Blue Eyes attack! With white lighting.  
  
Rare Hunter1: You ran straight into my trap haha!  
  
[Rare Hunter1 Flips The Face Down Card]  
  
Rare Hunter: The card i layed face down was moutain it  
  
lower your monster attack point bye 725 and i gain 500 more.  
  
[Red Eyes]-[2900]  
  
[Blue Eyes]-[2500]  
  
Rare Hunter1: Red Eyes Attack with Inferno Fire Ball,  
  
Your blue eyes is no more.  
  
Life Points: [Kiaba]-[1200] [Rare Hunter1]-[2000]  
  
Kiaba Card - [Curse Of Dragon,De Spell,Gate Guardian,Summoned Skull,Armed Ninja]  
  
Rare Hunter1 Card - [left arm of exodia,right arm of exodia,Red eyes,Moutain,Umi]  
  
Kiaba: I play Curse of Dragon In attack mode.  
  
Rare Hunter1: haha his attack point is lower.  
  
Kiaba: Yes but did you forget about his effect?  
  
Rare Hunter1: OH NO! I forgot his effect allow him to kill any monster on  
  
the field by giveing half of my life point.  
  
Kiaba: Attack Black Eyes With Fire Blast,Black  
  
Eyes is no more.  
  
Life Points: [Kiaba]-[600] [Rare Hunter1]-[900]  
  
Rare Hunter: Oh No!  
  
Kiaba Card - [Curse Of Dragon,De Spell,Gate Guardian,Summoned Skull,Armed Ninja]  
  
Rare Hunter1 Card - [left arm of exodia,right arm of exodia,Trap Master,Moutain,Umi]  
  
RareHunter1: I lay this card face down (trap master)  
  
Kiaba: I summon Summoned Skull In attack mode,  
  
Curse Of Dragon Attack,Since you have no monster  
  
on the field i can attack your life point,Summoned Skull Attack With Lighting Strike.  
  
Life Points: [Kiaba]-[600] [Rare Hunter1]-[0]  
  
Rare Hunter1: Oh no i lost!!  
  
[The seto kiaba went on the ship]  
  
[the ship was heading to duelist kingdom]  
  
[they met yugi and his friend on the ship] 


End file.
